James Potter and Slytherin Queen
by DarklordPeverell
Summary: What happens when the Marauder James Potter falls in love with Bellatrix Black. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**James Potter and the Slytherin Queen**

 **Author's Notes:-**

 **I have always wondered what would have happened if James married a pureblood instead of muggleborn. Would he have still joined Order of the Phoenix? How would this have affected his relationship with marauders especially Sirius Black who hated his family and their Pureblood beliefs? Especially if the said Pureblood belonged to the** _ **Black Family?**_

 **This is a James/Bellatrix story. I am aware of the age gap between the two in canon but for the sake of the story, they will be in the same year. This story begins before the sixth year of Hogwarts for James and Bella**

 **This is my first time writing any sort of fanfiction. I am not a native English speaker, so please forgive any grammatical mistakes. I will try to keep that minimum.**

 **Pairings: James Potter/Bellatrix Black**

 **Sirius Black/Adrianna Greengrass(OC)**

 **Charlus Potter/Dorea Black**

 **I know that Pottermore states Fleamont and Euphemia as James parents but I will keep Charlus and Dorea as Parents for their connection to the Black Family.**

 **Potter Manor, Nottinghamshire, England.**

James Potter sat in his bedroom in Potter Manor in deep concentration. He was thinking about the end of the last year especially the incident at the lake with Snape. Marauders simply referred to it as "The Incident".

"The Incident" resulted at the end of the friendship between Lily and Snape. Not that he was sad about that. He never understood why she still continued her friendship all these years with him even after knowing what a slimy bastard he was. His love for the Dark Arts and the "Friends" he had were apparent to everyone but her. Maybe she was simply ignoring that for the sake of their _Friendship._

Friendship was one thing that James really understood. His friendship with Marauders was legendary at Hogwarts. They made their reputation at Hogwarts as the most troublesome and popular group of friends that ever lived. James and Sirius had made a record for being the recipient of most number of detentions ever assigned at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

He had asked out Lily Evans countless times. She always said no. He always pretended to take the rejection in a joking manner, but it really hurt sometimes. Not to mention the creative insults she always came up with when she really wanted to insult him. He admitted that he really was a prat sometimes, but most of the times whenever he asked her out he was sincere.

Sirius said it was more of a crush than an infatuation. Evans was the only girl who rejected him. But it was enough. He was the _Heir of Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter._ He was proud pureblood. No other pureblood would have given that much attention to muggleborn. Hell, they would have been offended by most of the cruel remarks she came up with. Sirius usually abhorred pureblood traditions but most of the time even he was angry with some of her _creative rejections._ He always swallowed whatever angry retort he came up with after just a hard look from James.

But it was over now. _He really was over Lily Evans._ He thought he should at least feel sorrow and pain from the loss. But he felt _happy?._ He hadn't felt like that in a long time. He was finally at peace when had let go. His parents were happy that he was finally at peace and had let the _muggleborn_ go.

James knew that his parents weren't Pureblood Supremacists. They did believe in pureblood traditions and culture. They acknowledged the Muggle festivals of Halloween and Christmas but they always celebrated festivals of Samhain, Yule and Beltane.

Both his parents Charlus and Dorea Potter were Unspeakables. They couldn't tell him what they did at work due to the secrecy oaths. But he always respected their privacy and never asked too much about their work. His father was the _Lord Of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. They were a Politically Neutral Family. Their house belonged in the Gray or Neutral faction in Wizengamat._ Some of the other Neutral houses included Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Greengrass and Fawley as well as Ancient and Noble Houses of Davis and Marchbanks and other Minor Houses. Other factions included Light and Dark Faction in which Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Longbottom and Macmillan were Major part of the former while Most Ancient and Noble House of Black was the Major House of Dark faction. Ancient and Noble Houses of Malfoy, Nott, Rosier and Lestrange were the Houses that also belonged in the Dark faction.

Like most purebloods, his parents were a little apprehensive when he told them his desire to pursue Miss Lily Evans in his third year. Their lips always curled in distaste whenever he told them about some of her creative rejections. Nonetheless, the said they would fully support him if he ever decided to marry her. He always felt grateful to his parents for their support.

He still remembered their relieved and happy faces when he told them that he decided to give up on courting Miss Evans. Dorea Potter was so happy that she asked him if he would like her to arrange a date with a Pureblood _Lady of Respectful Family_. Charlus Potter didn't say anything but seemed relieved. No doubt happy about Political Storm their family managed to avoid after James decided to give up on publically courting Miss Evans. James managed to decline politely while hardly being able to contain his laughter.

All of them were aware of the New Pureblood wave that was going throughout the country. Hell one would be foolish if one didn't notice the changes that were happening in the outside world.

A _New Leader_ for Pureblood cause had risen. Until last year this guy worked through shadows and only whispers of his name were heard.

It was only this summer that he decided to publically reveal himself as

 _Lord Voldemort._

His crimes against the muggles and families of Muggleborns were so severe that Prophet had decided to call him

"You – Know – Who"

Well, the Prophet always had the propensity for the dramatic.

Charlus Potter barely held a grimace when he remembered some of the other _eager families like Notts and Rosiers and Malfoys that had decided to support this new Leader and had apparently got branded._ They were calling the Dark mark or something. The Unspeakbles were researching on the magic of Dark marks after one of them wearing it was caught by Aurors.

James was sitting in his room when he was disturbed by one of the House- Elves that worked in Potter Manor.

"Master James, Tilly is being asked by Mistress Dorea to tell you your friend Master Siri has come here," said a House-elf names tilly.

"Tell my mother I am coming," said James to tilly who nodded and disappeared.

James immediately when to the Entrance Hall and saw his mother and father as well as Sirius there. Both his parents were at home that day. Sirius looked angry and tired though he didn't look hurt.

"I can't stand my mother and my family any longer Prongs I came here because this is the only place I know apart from Hogwarts where people accept me for me," said Sirius in one breath.

Charlus and Dorea both looked momentarily shocked, but before he knew it, Sirius was engulfed in a tight hug by first Dorea and then Charlus.

They welcomed Sirius inside and were too happy to have him there. They always wanted a second son and Sirius was always like a brother to James.

"You are most welcome to stay here as long as you like Sirius" Charlus said cheerfully.

"You have always been like a son to me Sirius. I will talk to Arcturus and ask him for permission to have you stay with us. He has never denied me anything." said Dorea breathlessly.

Sirius decided to tell them why he had decided to leave his house and come here. While Sirius was busy telling them about the problems with his family, James was reminded of another _Member of Black Family he had seen before the term ended_. Bellatrix Black was sitting beside the Great lake with red eyes. James wasn't sure if she had been crying. Sirius had told him her parents were discussing her possible marriage contract with Lestrange Heir.

Truth be told, he wanted to go over and talk to her. But apparently was scared of her reaction. She was the Slytherin Ice queen, she was one of the best duelist in Hogwarts along with him, Sirius and Frank Longbottom. They had only once talked in their third year during potions when Slughorn had decided to pair them together. Being a Gryffindor _he didn't have too many chances to talk to a Slytherin._ After debating with himself for some time, he had decided to give up and return to his dorm and pack up since the train was leaving tomorrow marking the end of the Fifth year. It was also a fairly stressful year due to the OWLs. James always stood first in class ranking when it came to Defence against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration with only coming second or third after Evans in Charms. James was the most charming and intelligent guy at his school. Even Slughorn had invited him to Slug Club even after being fairly average in potions. He had to respectfully decline the man for now though.

When James thought about her, he was fairly certain that Bellatrix Black was the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts. Much more than _Evans_ anyway. He never understood what he saw in Evans in the first place. Yes, she was intelligent, but so was Bella.

 _Damn when did he start to call her Bella?_

While Evans was pretty, Bellatrix was positively gorgeous.

James started thinking about what could have made her so upset to make her cry. She was always composed and in control of her emotions. Was she upset over a boyfriend? No, James thought. As far as he knew Bella never dated anyone in Hogwarts. She avoided them like plague. She just always hung around her friend Adrianna Greengrass. They were best friends as far as he knew.

James asked himself if he should write Bella a letter. But discarded that idea. They never had a proper conversation before and it would look weird if he wrote a letter asking her personal questions.

No James decided he would talk to her when the School started.

 **Bla** **ck Cottage, Glasgow, Scotland**

Bellatrix was sitting in her room in the Black House in which their family lived. Her Father and Mother Cygnus and Druella Black were out on some pureblood party she couldn't care about.

Her family had decided to _hand her over to Rodolphus Lestrange_ in order to further their own social standing and nothing was decided yet , it was only matter of time. In times like this when pureblood movement was on the rise, her parents had felt the need to tighten the leash around her neck after the public scandal of their eldest daughter Andromeda running away with some muggleborn after getting pregnant. That's why the whole marriage contract with Lestrange.

Did they not trust her?. She may not want to kill some muggleborns or muggle but that did not mean she wanted to associate with them either.

Honestly, what did _Potter ever see in that Mudblood Evans anyway?_ Potter was the most charming and intelligent boy in the whole school. In the previous years, she had been indifferent about him. Last year though it was really difficult to hide her attraction to him. That's why she always hid her emotions behind her stony façade. She wasn't called Ice Queen for anything.

Now her parents were going to bind her in a loveless marriage by the end of the next year. She had great ambitions. Though she was a great dueler, she wanted to work for the Department of Mysteries after Hogwarts because she was greatly intrigued by mysteries of ancient and obscure magic and wanted to research various rare magical phenomena.

She asked herself if she wanted to write a letter to James. But then decided against it. They had never talked outside of their potions classroom.

She smirked to herself when she remembered his lingering gazes at the end of last year but she was in a fairly poor state when he saw her, probably crying.

Well if he wanted to talk to her , he would have to do it himself.

 **AN: Well read and review. Constructive criticism is always welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**James Potter and the Slytherin Queen**

 **Author's Note: -**

 **Rodolphus Lestrange will be 2 years above Bella which will mean he just passed out of Hogwarts since it's her sixth year.**

 **Narcissa will be a year below Bellatrix which puts her in the fifth year.**

 **Regulus Black and Rabastan Lestrange will also be fifth years.**

 **Lucius Malfoy will also be 2 years above Bella.**

 **Double Quotation will be used for conversation and Single Quotation will be used for representing someone's thoughts.**

 **King's Cross Station, London**

James and Sirius arrived at Platform 93/4 sharply at 10.30 A.M with Charlus and Dorea.

Sirius tried to board the train quickly after he saw his own family also at the station. They were there to drop off his _Perfect_ brother Regulus who was going in his fifth year. When they saw him their faces were marred by a perfect sneer. He boarded the train quickly to avoid meeting them. Sirius and Regulus saw each other but made no sign of acknowledging the presence of the other.

James saw Evans talking to her friends in a compartment. Marlene, Alice and Mary. He quickly tried to walk off when Sirius came in from behind him and tried to open the compartment door to greet the girls in his usual joking manner. But before he could do that James yanked at his sleeve and stopped him.

"I have finally decided to stop pestering Evans and not to fight her and move on. I am not going to engage her in a conversation unless necessary Padfoot. I hope you understand" said James.

"Ok buddy, let's search for Moony and Wormy. They must be together" replied Sirius so they could finally get on the search of their friends. James nodded in affirmative and they decided to search for their friends. They found them in a compartment playing exploding snap.

"Hey, Moony and Wormy, ready for a new year at Hogwarts," James asked excitedly.

"Yeah, Prongs I am really excited about learning new magic this year" replied Remus enthusiastically. "Moony only you can be that excited about studies" jested Sirius good-naturedly. " So have you made any plans for Evans this year James," asked Remus curiously.

James sighed and said "Listen Moony and you too Peter, I have decided not to pester Evans this year, most of the time our conversation ends in a disaster and we end up fighting, so yeah I am not going to pursue her from now on , not when there is _much better fish in the sea anyways_ "

"Oh yeah, Prongs why the sudden change of heart ?" asked Remus

"Look Moony I have asked her out so many times by now that even I have lost count, I.." James hesitated and then spoke, " I just don't want to be hung up on her when she clearly doesn't want me."

Remus nodded sadly and then said, " I understand mate."

Just then Frank Longbottom opened their compartment and looked around. "Hey Remus you coming?, We are having a prefects meeting," said Frank. James and Sirius saw the Head Boy badge on his Gryffindor robes and whistled. They congratulated him quickly while Remus left for the prefects meeting.

After that only James, Sirius and Peter were left in their compartment. The trolley lady came asked if they wanted sweets. James and Sirius got a bit of everything. They were eating chocolate frogs when Sirius decided to speak.

"So any new bird caught your eye Prongs?" asked Sirius suggestively, trying to change the subject. James shook his head and then looked out the window remembering a compartment he came across while searching for his friends. He had just brushed passed a few compartments when he saw her. Her luscious black hair hiding the side of her face while she talked once in while with her friend. When her face turned he finally had a good view of her face. She probably had the most beautiful face in the world with beautiful emerald eyes (AN:- See the author's note at the end). For a moment he froze, but then remembered who he was with and didn't want Sirius to get suspicious. So he continued the search for his friends.

'I will talk to her when she is alone' thought James as he passed by the compartment of Bellatrix Black.

In another compartment, a bunch of girls were sitting and talking animatedly. Lily Evans was happily chatting away with friends Marlene, Alice and Mary. They were a close group of friends since they were in the same year of the Gryffindor house.

All of them avoided talking about Severus Snape since they knew it was a sore spot for Lily and knew about her recent loss of friendship with the greasy git as well.

Everyone in their small group of friends which also included Ravenclaws Emmeline Vance and Hestia Jones had warned Lily about Snape and the company he kept. It was plain to everyone that the git sucked up to Malfoy and Lestrange and their death eater buddies. Perhaps Lily always turned a blind eye to his obsession with Dark Arts as well as bullying of other muggleborns to save her friendship.

They were all laughing when Alice suddenly spoke, " Hey isn't it a bit strange Potter hasn't come for his yearly visit yet. He usually comes by now to ask Lily out."

"I am sure that _obnoxious git_ is lost somewhere and will come to bother me sometime later," said Lily quickly.

Alice looked at her strangely and then replied, " Lily you shouldn't be so _presumptuous_ , I think I saw him stopping outside our compartment when the train was leaving London but he did not even glance at your way. I am pretty sure he even stopped Black from entering into our compartment"

Lily scrunched her face in confusion for a moment and then Mary decided to change the subject.

"So how is your boyfriend Alice? He hasn't come to visit you yet" asked Mary innocently.

Alice sighed and said, "Frank has been made Headboy this year, he said he will be pretty busy, so we will likely spend less time together this year due to his responsibilities".

They all teased Alice and decided to ask everyone present about their summer.

Bellatrix was sitting in her compartment with her friend Adrianna Greengrass. Her sister Narcissa was likely sitting with her friend Rachel McAllister while Regulus must be sitting with that half-blood Snape. Even if both of them were from respected pureblood families, Adrianna's family was considered Neutral while her family was considered Dark.

Though they had met before at one of the parties Black Family liked to throw, they had their first real conversation when they were both sorted into the Slytherin House. Both of them had greater ambition than being pureblood housewives. While Bellatrix wanted to become an Unspeakable, Adrianna wanted to become a Wizarding Solicitor. She had a great knowledge about the laws in the wizarding world.

Both of them were from Ancient and Noble Houses. Better than the mudblood filth that muggle loving fool Dumbledore liked to cavort with.

Especially that mudblood Lily Evans. She was such a _know it all_. Always eager to appease the professors. Surely there were other muggleborns but she was the one that stood out most. She was The Mudblood as Slytherins liked to call her.

Surely she hated those of muggle blood, but she never actually wanted to kill them or torture them. Certainly not for pleasure. She was no death eater for she did not like to behave like a Hufflepuff. She was from the House of Noble Salazar Slytherin and she certainly had great ambitions than to become a follower.

As she was thinking about this, her eyes meet a pair of Hazel eyes that stood outside the compartment behind glasses. She thought he wanted to say something but then she saw him follow Sirius away. Thankfully her friend was too busy gazing out the windows to notice. As she sank back into her seat she thought about those hazel eyes and closed her eyes.

The Train finally reached Hogsmeade Station in the evening. All the first years gathered around Hagrid while students from second to seventh moved towards carriages. Everyone was eager to start the new year.

 **AN:- That's it folks for this time.**

 **Now about Bella's green eyes. We know that Blacks have grey eyes. But we certainly don't know any physical attribute about Rosiers. Druella Rosier was Bella's mother and I am assuming that she got her eyes from Rosier side of the family.**

 **Potrayals:-**

 **James Potter - Aaron Taylor Johnson.**

 **Bellatrix Black – Katie Mcgrath.**

 **Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**James Potter and the Slytherin Queen**

 **Author's Note: -**

 **Double Quotation will be used for conversation and Single Quotation will be used for representing thoughts.**

 **Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

 **1976**

Four House tables were full of students in the Great Hall at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All of them looked hungry after a long train journey and looked eager for the sorting of first years so that the feast could begin.

Marauders were sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table while all the girls in their year sat in the middle. At the Slytherin side, Bellatrix and her friend Adrianna too were sitting in the middle of the table with Narcissa and Regulus sitting by her side.

Narcissa was being betrothed to Lucius Malfoy, the brown nosing and slimy Deatheater who she generally disliked. She had felt a pang of sympathy for her sister until she found out that the _bint_ actually wanted it. Regulus talked to that Snape discussing newly patented potions.

First years were sorted quickly after which Dumbledore made his start of the term speech and ended it with some nonsense muggle words. Some of the Slytherins sneered at that but managed to hide it pretty well. Even pureblood families who were not dark tended to dislike him for his fascination for muggles. It was one of the reasons he was called muggle lover in pureblood circles.

Hogwarts feast was said to be one of a kind and every student enjoyed it. During the feast a messy-haired bespectacled Gryffindor was caught staring at a pair of green eyes at Slytherin table and quickly managed to avert his eyes, his cheeks turning pink as well.

After the feast, Dumbledore stood up and introduced the new Defence Against the Dark arts professor for this year. Not that they tended to last more than a year.

"Please welcome Mr Anthony Goldwood, a retired Auror, as well as your new DADA teacher" Dumbledore announced while students clapped politely.

After that Dumbledore asked the students to return to their dorms and asked Prefects to escort the first years to their dorms.

Remus and Lily who were sixth-year prefects for Gryffindor House this year escorted the tetchy and snot-nosed brats to their House. James watched interestedly as they pointed at everything in the castle and asked questions. He was thankful he was not made a prefect this year as did not have any patience for first years.

After arriving in the common room, Marauders decided to retire to their beds after a tiring day.

 **Great Hall, Hogwarts**

Next day James and his friends got up early and decided to go for an early breakfast.

They received their timetables from McGonagall which had Potions and DADA with the Slytherins, Transfiguration with Ravenclaws and Charms with Hupplepuffs. Arithmancy and Ancient Runes had combined classes for houses at NEWT level.

Today they had Double potions with Slytherins as well as Transfigurations with Ravenclaw. He quickly finished his breakfast and started to walk towards the dungeons.

 **Potions Classroom**

As they entered the class Slughorn smiled at them while sitting at a table in the front of the classroom. He saw some of his Slug Club Students and his smile just widened.

After all the students sat down, he stood up and strode over in front of the class and spoke " Today you all will be brewing Draught of Peace"

" Can anyone tell me what this potion does ?" asked Slughorn

"This potion instils a sense of relief and calm on the drinker " drawled Snape.

" Very good Mr Snape take five points for Slytherin" said Slughorn.

"Open up page 216 in your books which contain instructions for brewing Draught of Peace and its required ingredients." He spoke finally and also wrote the instructions on board.

"Before we begin" interrupted Slughorn " I have a surprise for all of you"

"Albus has asked me to encourage inter-house friendship during mylessons and therefore you will be brewing potions with the person from another house for the rest of the term," said Slughorn.

"Of course I will even choose your partners for you," said Slughorn jovially.

"Mr Lupin and Mr Rowle, Mr Snape and Ms Evans, Mr Avery and Ms Mckinnon, Mr Black and Ms Greengrass, Mr Potter and Ms Black" Slughorn kept reciting the names until everyone had a partner.

Everyone had set their table with their partner,

Bellatrix said, " Potter I hope you are decent at potions". James shrugged and told her that he has Exceeds Expectations in OWLs in Potions.

" I may not be best, but I am a fairly decent brewer," James told her.

Bellatrix nodded her acceptance and they started working in silence, Bella glanced at him every often now and then, he seemed not to notice.

After the first stage of the potion was complete it was time to left the potion to simmer for a while before the next stage could begin.

"You are different from what I expected from you Potter," Bellatrix said and frowned in concertation. " What do you mean ?" asked James in confusion.

" What I meant was you are not too bad for a Gryffindor," said Bellatrix in a moment of impulsiveness.

" I thought Slytherins didn't like Gryffindors" James quipped back

"Shut Up" growled Bellatrix. "Add remaining ingredients while I will stir," she asked him in a threatening attitude.

They worked in relative silence after that. At the end of class, it came to a shock when their potion was rewarded Outstanding apart from the one by Snape and Evans.

Bellatrix and James walked out of the class together with their friends. Just as James was about to head in another direction he heard a voice " Potter wait"

He turned around and saw Bellatrix coming after him, her friend watched by confusion.

"I am sorry for snapping at you during class, I just didn't want you to ruin my potion," Bellatrix said softly and added " I just want to keep my grades up because it's important to me and while we are at it, you are much better brewer than I expected," said Bellatrix coolly. She pulled him around a corner.

" Look what I wanted to say was we are going to be partners for the rest of term and we also have to write a 2 inch on applications for Draught Of Peace for the next class, I wanted us to be more cordial towards each other," said Bella while looking him straight in the eyes.

" I guess I understand" said James and shrugged.

While she looked at him she felt a strange sensation in her stomach.

" Ok then we will meet later," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek and left him there gaping. He barely had time to process what she did when she walked out of the corner in which they were talking and walked away with her friend as fast as her legs could take her. Neither of their friends saw or heard anything when they were talking

James was a bit dazed and walked over to Sirius who looked at him with a confusion and asked " You alright Prongs ?" he added, " You look a bit lost".

That snapped him out of his stupor and he told his friends that Bellatrix just wanted to talk about their partnership. They walked to their next class while thinking about their partners.


End file.
